Letter from Beyond
by magicaltears
Summary: Just when harry thought he would never hear from his godfather again, Sirius sends a letter to give him some advice. Warning: I cried when I wrote it.


Title- Letter from the beyond.  
Author- Brittany Penname- MagicalTears Disclaimer- I am a college student, working at an elementary school, living from paycheck to paycheck, now, if I owned them┘Do you think I would be doing that? Lol. Anyway, to answer my own question, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, if I did, this fic wouldn't even be able to be written as SIRIUS WOULDN'T BE GONE! Summary- Just a short one shot giving Harry Potter a little bit of closure. AN- By the way, I have written numerous fanfics before but this is my first HP one, the rest of mine are BTVS (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and this isn't betad so any mistakes are completely my fault.

_Italics means thoughts_

Harry Potter sat on his bed heavily, wondering how it could have come to this. Not even a week ago he had seen his godfather, the only parental figure he had ever known, fall to his death at the hand of his own cousin. They had such a short amount of time together, it shouldn't have come to this, yet it had.

_Why did I have to believe that stupid dream?! Why couldn't I have thought to use the mirrors?_

So many questions swam around the fifteen year olds head that he felt dizzy. The bespectacled boy sighed and shook his head, it was doing nobody any good to sit and dwell on all he wanted to tell his godfather.

_I just wish he knew how much he meant to me and how much I looked up to him._

As of that thought, he noticed an owl that wasn't his own snowy white one flying towards his window, he sighed in displeasure as he thought of another letter from own of his friends or the order, making sure that he knew that it wasn't his fault. The raven haired boy opened the window to allow the owl access to his room. The brown owl perched on his bed and let Harry untie his burden before flying back out the window again. The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the letter and his breath hitched, seeing the handwriting of his late godfather.

_But that isn't possible, is it?_

He opened the letter and tried to keep his emotions at bay as he read the last letter he would ever receive from the man he loved like a father, a brother, and a friend.

**Harry,**

**Now, if you're receiving this letter, means I went and got myself killed. Hopefully I didn't die of boredom or get killed by Kretcher in my sleep, haha. If I did die, I hope I died doing what I loved to do, either flying (but if I fell off a broom stick I'm going to somehow come back and kick my own arse for being an idiot and screwing around, which is the only way the powerful Sirius Black would ever fall off a broomstick, haha) or protecting the person I love the most in the world, and that would be you Harry.**

**A few things I would like to tell you, hopefully I am dying at an old age so you've already heard these things from me numerous times, if not, then I'm sorry, I love you Harry James Potter, not for being your father's son, or because I have too, but because I want too. You have made me proud to be your godfather, and your friend.**

**So now on to some advice, please dont mourn me. If I did die, I will be okay, I promise. I will be with your parents. I'll try to keep Lily from killing your father and I...well, that's going to be a little hard to do, but that's not the point! If your laughing at me Harry James, well, then good! Anyway, if you ever need to laugh, go see Fred and George, the new generations of Marauders. I'm sure they will be more than willing to help ya out there. Kiddo, you made me believe in life again. You made me see that there are things worth fighting for.**

**I will not hesitate to tell you that when I walked into that house in Godrics Hollow, and saw the aftermath of Voldemort's attack, I was heartbroken. Your father was more than my best friend, he was more like my brother, making your mother my sister. I would have died to protect them, but I didn't, and I will always live with that guilt. But then I saw you in Hagrid's arms. And I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to take you with me, but he wouldn't let me. I should have thought more rationally, I should have followed Hagrid to the Dursley's and demanded Dumbledore to let me take you with me, but I didn't, and once again, I will never forgive myself. But anyway, back on topic, when I saw you that day, leaving your aunt and uncle's house, I knew that you were okay. You may haven't had the best childhood, but you were still alive, and that was so important to me.**

**I truly hope I died saving you, so you knew without a doubt how much I love you. Please never doubt that Harry.**

**I don't know what made me decide to write this letter, you and the Weasley's just left like an hour ago after spending Christmas here, but I just knew that I needed to write this.**

**I'm not sure if I ever told you this (as of right now, I haven't. I need to remind myself too) but I love you kiddo. You are my world and you are the reason that I keep fighting.**

**Well unfortunately I have to go, an Order meeting is getting ready to start.**

**In closing, I love you, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT (I swear if I find out that you are blaming yourself I will personally come back and haunt you!) and once again, I love you.**

**Keep your friends close, they have been with you through everything, and they will help you through this.**

**I love you kiddo.**

**Your godfather,**

**Sirius**

**P.S. You have made me so proud Harry, never change who you are. I love you kiddo.**

As the raven haired boy finished the letter, there were tears streaming down his face, but he was smiling. He knew that his godfather loved him, which was the first time in his memory that he could remember anyone saying that to him.

He smiled and picked up his quill and a piece of parchment, following his godfather's advice and keeping his friends close, writing them a response to the letters he had received every day since he had been back at his aunts.

He didn't know it, but there were three other people in the room with him, One who looked remarkably like him, except older. One who was a beautiful woman with long red hair and sparkling green eyes, and one with long black hair and blue eyes. All three of them were smiling down at the fifteen year old, knowing that he would be okay. It would take some time for the hurt to subside, but he would be okay.

The End!

A/N Okay, I didn▓t really like how I ended this, but oh well. I am thinking of writing a fic that ends right as this fic pics up, and make it into a series, if your interested, let me know in a review. And I do, Sirius will return!


End file.
